Sdílet cigaretu
by kratula
Summary: Sherlocka čeká jeho mise do východní Evrovy a nechce nechat Baker street neobydlenou.Vzpomene si na starou známou, která potřebuje nový byt.


Tohle je moje první povídka v životě a přivádím v ní na scénu vlastní postavu. Tak mi dejte vědět, co si o tom myslíte.

**Sdílet … cigaretu**

Londýn, leden 2015

Edwina svižne kráčela podvečerním Londýnem. Po dlouhé době jí něco zvedlo náladu, dokonce natolik, že svůj tmavý outfit rozzářila křiklavě tyrkysovou šálou. Pospíchala a přímo hořela zvědavostí. A to všechvo kvůli jedné krátké esemesce.

„ _Ještě pořád hledáš byt? V 7 u Angela. SH"_

Ano, opravdu sháněla bydlení. U tchána nešlo zůstat navždycky, jakkoliv byl hodný a do starého bytu se vrátit nemohla ani ona natož Eva. Mohla tisíckrát uklidit, vymalovat,vyhodit koberec, … stejně pořád viděla tu krev.

Ale nešlo jen o bydlení, za tech 6 vlastně skoro 7 měsíců by si měla být schopna něco najít. Jenže hledala něco víc než jen byt, všechny životní plány šli krutě do háje.

Takže ji zajímalo, co se z téhle nabídky vyklube. Znala Sherlocka asi 5 let a nečekal od něj žádný alturismus. Něco od ní bude chtít, třeba aby ohlídala nějakého nebezpečného souseda: masový vrah přes ulici nebo terorista ve vedlejším vchodě? To bylo přesně v jeho stylu. Ale proč vlastně ne? Cokoliv bylo lepší než prázdno posledních měsíců.

Krom toho měla spustu otázek. Když se naposled viděli, odvážela Sherlocka záchranka a Watsonovi měli svou „malou manželskou krizi". A to co před 14 dny slyšela ve zprávách, její zvědavost jedině vyšroubovalo. Magnussen a sebevražda? To určitě! I když pro spoustu lidí to znamenalo nejkrásnější vánoční dárek. Ale co ty jeho zatracené archivy? Ale hlavně! Co John a Mary? Mluví spolu zase?

Když před Angelovým podnikem uviděla známou postavu v dlouhém kabátě, zamávala a přidala do kroku. Usmál se na ni, ale vypadal u toho jaksi křehce a smutně – nebo si to jen sugeruje? Bůhví proč se jí vybavil Allan, když se s ní loučil na nádraží: „Za dva dny se zas uvidíme." Eeeeh, co to sem plete, dnes žádné depresivní vzpomínky, dnes se přišla pobavit.

„Jak se máš? Co díra v břiše? Dobrý?"

„Není v břiše, úplně presně je ..." zachytil její pohled „ … no to je vedlejší, jo hojí se to přiměřeně okolnostem. A co Ty?"

„Od kdy se pan génius potřebuje ptát? Myslela jsem, že si mě prohlídneš a víš všechno." dobírala si ho.

„No já se taky mám přiměřeně okolnostem."

„Ale dnes Ti něco zvedlo náladu!" dodal s pohledem upeným na její šálu. Jasně, uvědomila si: vytáhla ji ze skříně těsně před odchodem, pořád na ní byl fald, jak byla měsíce složená v přihrádce.

„ Zlepšuje se to. Já už zase můžu spát a Eva přestala mít noční můry. Dnes šli s dědečkem na Hobita, jen doufám, že na ni bitva pěti armád nebude moc drastická. Ale chtěla jít, miluje tu knížku."

Zatím, co mluvili podržel jí dveře a vstoupili do restaurace. Majitel je okamžitě zaregistroval a hnal se k nim, aby je usadil.

Edwina si matně vybavovala, že mu kdysi Sherlock zachránil krk a Angelo si toho náležitě cenil.

Když si sedali ke stolu, vzpoměla si na jednu historku, co vyprávěl John a v náhlém záchvatu rozvernosti se Angela zeptala: „A svíčka by nebyla?"

Reakce se dostavila podle očekávání, Angelo se začal zmateně šacovat, jak hledal sirky a vrhl nechápavý pohled na Sherlocka, který k jejímu pobavení výjimečně vypadal taky dost mimo.

„To je dobrý, to byl jen vtip! Jsme tady ryze obchodně."

Když si objednali, zeptala se konečně na byt.

„Prakticky v centru, zabírá první a druhé patro. Nájemné je plně v tvých možnostech, bytná je příjemná osoba, pokud pominu, že vedla drogový kartel na Floridě …"

„Hej, počkej! Nemluvíš náhodou o Baker street?"

„Vadí Ti ta adresa? Myslel jsem, že hledáš něco v téhle oblasti, aby Eva nemusela měnit školku."

„Ale co Ty? Copak chceš za spolubydlící nás? Jednu čerstvou vdovu, se sbírkou barevnejch klobouků a pětiletou holčičku, co miluje Hello Kitty?"

„Odjíždím. Nejmíň na šest měsíců. Do východní Evropy. Pro MI6. Nechci nechat byt prázdný."

„Byl prázdnej prakticky dva roky a nevadilo Ti to. Co …. šest měsícu?" najednou se jí rozsvítilo.

„A doprdele! Tím chceš naznačit, že se nejspíš nevrátíš a po půl roce budu jedinej nájemník já?"

„Jo."

„Čím sis to zasloužil? Eee, nech mě hádat! … Magnussen?"

„Jo"

„A ten tvůj bratříček s tím nic udělat nemůže?"

„Ne. Buď tohle nebo vězení – za vraždu!"

„A ještě jednou doprdele!" ulevila si, skvělá nálada ze začátku večera byla definitivně v tahu.

„Tak to vyklop. Jsem jedno velký ucho." ušklíbla se.

Následující tři čtvrtě hodiny bez komentáře poslouchala a bylo jí čím dál víc mizerně. Číšník jim mezitím několikrát dolil (byla tu přece s jejich VIP hostem) a Edwina si uvědomila, že si ani nedokáže vybavit kolik toho vypila. Dvě skleničky? Tři?

Sherlock byl velice věcný, jako by ani nemluvil o sobě, jako by rozbíral právě uzavřený případ nějakého klienta. „ … takže John a Mary jsou v bezbečí a Mgnussenův archiv zničený." zakončil svou řeč.

Jo i s jeho hlavou, napadlo ji a najednou dostala hrozný vztek.

„Sakra, Sherlocku, ty seš takovej idiot! Ty buď rád, že seš detektivní a ne kriminální konzultant! Zastřelit chlapa, když na tebe čumí celá speciální jednotka? A co takhle rovnou prodávat vstupenky! Seš blbej, blbej, blbej! Do háje!" a já jsem asi opilá, že takhle vyvádím, pomyslela si.

Podíval se na ni úplně klidně: „Napadá tě snad jiné řešení?"

„Na něco bych třeba přišla, kdybych tušila jak moc jste v průšvihu. A nezapomeň, že mě to prošlo!" dodala mrazivě.

Chvíli se na sebe beze slova dívali. První promluvil Sherlock, navrhl, aby se přesunuli na Baker streek, domluvit se na podrobnostech s jeho bytnou.

Když se zvedali od stolu, hodila barevnou šálu do kabelky – back to black děvče. Nijak to nekomentoval a pomohl jí do kabátu.

Na ulici se zeptala:„Předpokládám, že jsi pod dohledem, Velkej bratr tě vidí, co?"

„Samozřejmě, alespoň můžu do odjezdu zůstat na Baker street a dát do pořádku svoje záležitosti."

Usmál se na ni, ale působilo to spíš smutně.

Odtrhla on něj pohled a rozpačitě se rozhlédla po ulici. Zaznamenala luxusní černý vůz, který je sledoval.

Už zase dostala vztek, ona by v tom své sourozence nikdy nenechala. Kdyby Maggie nebo Ben oddělali takového hajzla, udělala by cokoliv, lhala, podváděla, podplácela, falšovala důkazy, ...cokoliv, jen aby z toho vyvázli.

Ale pan Deštník má evidentně jiné priority, pro britskou vládu mají vlivní vyděrači a sběratelé citlivých informací evidentně větší cenu.

Najednou dostala chuť na cigaretu. Byla v podstatě sváteční kuřák, často se bez nikotinu obešla celé měsíce, ale někdy se věci prostě nahromadily.

Začala si prohledávat kabát, jednu pohotovostní u sebe nosila. Našla ji ve vnitřní kapse, poněkud umolousanou, nepotřebovala cigáro víc než půl roku.

Škoda, že u sebe má jen jednu, měla by kolegovi v neřesti taky nabídnout. Pak zalovila v kabelce a vytáhla kapesí nožík, půlku cigarety podala Holmesovi.

„Sorry, ale mám jen jednu."

S pokývnutím hlavy přijal. Když mu připalovala, zeptal se: „Měl jsem dojem, že na oslavu radostných momentů kouříš spíš doutníky?"

„Radostných? Jako, že se mám kam přestěhovat? No, havana po kapsách nenosím. A teď mi konečně řekni, proč já? Proč nenecháš byt třeba Johnovi? Je to tvůj nejlepší přítel."

„Nepotřebuje ho, mají s Mary svůj. A teď když se k sobě vrátili..."

„A co třeba Molly? Hodně toho pro tebe udělala."

„Totéž."

„No a co ta smažka, kterou si vyhrabal z ulice? Wiggins? Když si přestal připejkat mozek, je dost bystrej. Možná by ocenil bejvák do začátku."

„Nejsem sociálka a krom toho, by si těžko mohl dovolit ten nájem."

„Máš pravdu a paní Hudsonová by s ním asi rychle vyběhla. Stejně nechápu proč já. Čím jsem si to zasloužila? Pro mý smutný oči to neděláš, to není tvůj styl."

„Ty ten byt využiješ. Máš pro to předpoklady a když si trochu doplníš vzdělání …"

„To jako, že bych se měla dát na kariéru detektivního konzultanta?"

„Proč ne, jako soudní znalec jsi dost dobrá. A prokázala jsi, že dokážeš řešit vraždy i beze mně."

„Jednu. To bylo osobní, musela jsem. A krom toho, víš moc dobře, jak to dopadlo."

„Pro tebe skvěle. Už si nakousla, že byla úspěšnější než já. Nikdo nepochybuje, že to byla jasná sebeobrana. Krom toho, dlužím ti laskavost."

„Ty myslíš tu kampaň „Věřím v Sherlocka"? Já jen obešla pár tvejch klientů. Lidi jdou neradi do něčeho sami, ale když je dáš dohromady a trochu postrčíš... Pak už se to valilo vlastní silou. Nemluvě o tom, že jsem si tu námahu mohla ušetřit."

„Nakonec jsi přišla i na tohle, ale nezkazila jsi hru. Přiznávám, že jsem to od tebe nečekal."

„To asi málo kdo. Ženská, která věnuje tolik péče to mu, aby jí ladily klobouky se šálou a kabátem, přece nemůže mít dost mozkové kapacity pro něco dalšího." usmála se na něj.

„Ale ty si na tom zakládáš! Nechápu."

„Je to obranná strategie. Ty si zase zakládáš na tom, že si bezcitnej parchant."

„Vysoce ..."

„... funkční sociopat, já vím." skočila mu do řeči „Možná nemám tvůj mozek, ale co mi chybí na IQ doháním sociální inteligencí. Je bezpečné, vypadat hloupější než jsi. Pokud tě podceňujou, máš větší manévrovací prostor, máš moment překvapení.

Krom toho, lidi nesnášej chtrolíny a pokud budou mít příležitost, daj ti to sežrat. Což je přesně tvůj případ, mohl bys mít zrovna na zádech cedulku „génius na pochodu."

„Proto ses pustila do obhajování mé cti?"

„Částečně. Nesnáším mediální štvanice, to za prvé. Za druhé, vím, že nejsi žádný falešý génius, možná tak falešný sebevrah. Za třetí, pomohlo to zaměstnat Johna, víš, že to nesl hodně špatně.

A mimo to, měla jsem vůči tobě černé svědomí."

Věnoval jí tázavý pohled.

„Když jsme se poprvé potkali, řekla jsem ti, že samota Tě nechrání, ale zabíjí."

„Ano, prohlížela sis mě, jako bych měl nějakou smrtelnou chorobu."

„Pokud mě paměť neklame, do čtrnácti dnů sis pořídil spolubydlícího. A za rok a půl si kvůli němu skočil z pětipatrový budovy.

Ty nejsi typ, co by páchal sebevraždu, kvůli tomu, co o tobě nějaká kráva napíše v novinách. Co si o tobě lidi myslej ti je ukradený. To mi bylo od začátku jasný.

Ale pokud bys tím zachránil přítele? No, nedívej se na mě tak povýšeně, v tomhle bodě jsem se zas tak moc nespletla." v duch dodala, vůbec jsem se nespletla, udělal jsi to zase, sakra.

„Prostě jsem měla pocit, že jsem tě do toho navezla, že kdybys zústal sám, Moriarty by na tebe neměl žádnou páku, rozumíš?" a Magnussen teprv ne, pomyslela si hořce.

Zastavil se a podíval se jí do očí, ani se nemusel sklonit, byli skoro stejně vysocí.

„Edie, kdybys mě nepošťouchla, abych si někoho našel, nejspíš bychom spolu teď nemluvili. Četlas Johnův blog. Víš, že kdyby tehdy nezasáhl, vzal bych si tu pilulku."

„Copak? Pochybuješ, že sis vybral tu správnou? To ti není moc podobný."

„I kdyby ano, dřív nebo později bych provedl něco jiného, abych unikl nudě. Takže už chápěš, proč ti nabízím svůj byt? Teď potřebuješ postrčit zase ty!"

Mlčky dokouřili. Když dorazili ke dveřím označeným 221B, zeptala se konečně.

„Kdy vlastně odjíždíš?"

„Do dvou týdnů, ale pokud chceš, můžete se nastěhovat hned, druhé patro je stejně prázdné. Ale bude lepší, když to probereš přímo s paní Hudsonovou."

O půl hodiny později opouštěla dům s tím, že pozítří se začne stěhovat. Dohodla se s paní Hudsonovou na nějakých změnách, jednu z ložnic bude potřeba upravit na pokojík pro Evu.

Když vyšla na ulici, černé auto stálo u chodníku, řidič vystoupil, začal otevírat dveře s gestem, vyzývajícím, aby nastoupila. Okázale ho ignorovala a vydala se rázným krokem k nejbližší stanici podzemky. Na rozloučenou si neodpustila poněkud pubertální gesto a zamávala na pasažéra vozu zvednutým prostředníkem, Mycroft Holmes byl poslední člověk, na kterého měla náladu.

Za rohem se rozhlédla a když ji nikdo nesledoval, zpomalila.

Doufala, že ji tenhle večer přivede na jiné myšlenky. No jiné uřčitě byly, ale o nic méně depresivní. Proč je jí tak strašně líto člověka, kterého teprve docela nedávno přesunula z kategorie známý do kolonky přítel. Protože ho brzo zase ztratí? Protože si to nezaslouží? Protože ona s tím nemůže nic dělat? Má to všechno vůbec nějakou dobrou stránku?

Ano, sehnala byt, ale brala by ho raději i se spolubydlícím, jakkoli ztřeštěným. Přinejmenším by měla jednou co vyprávět vnoučatům. Takhle jim jednou bude moct říct, že se Sherlockem Holmesem, jediným detektivním konzultantem na světě, sdílela cigaretu.


End file.
